The Adventures of the Two Geniuses
by Jennifer Wilson
Summary: Another Time-Traveling fic. Two Holmes-crazed students tried to travel in time to make Doyle write stories. Instead, they land up in Victorian Era of Sherlock Holmes's universe. What will they do now? Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes; he belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"Oi, here Allie! I've found a spot!" David waved to his friends. Michael, Allie and David were friends at Indiana High, a branded school for geniuses. Allie (Major in Mathematics and Biology) and David (Major in Chemistry) were old friends of Greenview Elementary (**Sound Familiar? Hint: Lauren Moran**) before graduating. How they and Michael (Major in Physics) met was pretty out of the ordinary...

* * *

Flashback:

It was the first day of school. David and Allie had arranged to meet at their new school's gate. Allie was late and David was waiting impatiently. Finally, Allie came rushing along. "Sorry, David, I was caught up by my brother, John. You know how troublesome he is." David grunted before the both of them walked in.

"Argh! Who did this!" Allie screamed. They were covered from head to toe in...pie? Then, they heard a laugh. A tall, dark-haired man emerged from behind a tree. He was laughing so hard his sides was aching. He did not see that Allie was fuming mad.

"You...you...bastard!" She kicked the boy so hard he flew in the air and landed on a teacher. Allie and David chuckled before walking towards the foyer to report.

Later...

"Huh, what do you mean we need to be in groups of three?" Allie asked the teacher. The said person waas stern and did not falter under the science whiz.

"I'm afraid so, Miss. All students have to be in groups of three to encourage teamwork. You're arranged teammember is Michael Astoria." She motioned, and someone stepped out from the crowd. It was that same boy who played the pie trick on them! The boy, or Michael as we should call him, looked confused. He glanced over to the teacher's list before his face contorted into an expression of horror. "You have got to be kidding me!" He cried out, "I can't possibly with teammates with her!"

"Ah, I've see you have already met. Your homeroom is Block 5, 4th floor, Room 546. Your teacher should be waiting for you there." the teacher told them casually. The three of them glared at her. Shrugging her shoulders, the teacher continued with the next batch of students.

In Michael's mind: No, the crazy lady and the lame boy? Heaven, why do you always have to be so wicked to me! First the geeky school, now this!

The trio walked into the room. A brown-haired, blue-eyed teacher was wating for them. "I suppose you are David Crown, Allie Gibson and Michael Astoria? Good, sit down. My name is Austin Trellis and I would be your teacher for this term."

* * *

"Have you finished your time machine yet?" Allie asked. Michael had invented a time machine to travel back to the Victorian Era. Both he and Allie were preoccupied with Sherlock Holmes stories. So, when Michael discovered how to travel back in time, he decided to travel back in time to persuade Sir Doyle, the writer of the stories, to create more stories. Allie supported his ideas, being a Holmesian herself, but David objected because they could destroy time. Of course, Michael did not listen to him and surprisingly, Allie did not listen as well. They were too devoted to Sherlock Holmes to listen to any advice at all.

"It's finished. You can come to my house this afternoon." Michael answered. Allie cheered and exclaimed, "I can visit Doyle now!" Everupme om the canteen stared at her. She sat back in her seat, blushing furiously. Then, the bell rang and the trio rushed back into their homeroom. Mr. Trellis, however, was not there at all. Instead there was a note on the whiteboard: Dear students, owing to a serious bout of flu, Mr. Trellis can not come to school today. This period is free.

Michael and Allie whooped with joy and rushed out of the room before David could say anything. He hesitated before following as well.

* * *

"This is my time machine. Pretty cool, huh?" Michael pointed to three armbands. Allie looked at them in wonder. "They look fabulous. How do we activate them Michael?" She asked. Michael grinned. " It's pretty simple. You see this knob over here?" he pointed to a circular object, "We turn that to travel to the past. And this digital watch tells us which year we are in. Shall we go?" Allie nodded and she went into the bathroom. She emerged later wearing a Victorian dress. Michael was wearing a Victorian gentleman's suit. They slipped on the armband, turned the knob and disappeared.

David walked into the room. "Where have they gone? I distinctly saw them walking here." He caught sight of the armbands and noticed that according to the impressions, two were gone. "Oh, no."

* * *

A/N: Yet another time travelling fic. Greenview Elementary is where Lauren Moran, Alice Sargon and Anne-Marie Moriarty study, okay? Not much mention of Holmes here. He will most probably appear in the third chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at those streets, look at those horses. It feels like a million miles from old smoky America. This place is the best." Allie told Michael, "Too bad that the male dominates the society. I would have to dress up as a boy if I went into the East end." They were in Hyde Park. The year was 1893, and the flowers indicate that it was spring time. "Yes, I do agree that the scenery is good. What's that over there?" He painted towards a crowd. Allie and Michael went there to investigate. A boy and a man were in the middle of it.

"Please sir, don't report me to the bobbies. I have a family to feed!" the boy pleaded. The man ignored the boy and continued beating him. Then Allie could take it no longer. She marched up to the man, took a good look at him and said, "Stop it before I lose my temper."

"Oh yeah; you can't scold me you little whore!" he sneered. Allie smelt the alcohol in his breath and her face darkened. Michael saw this and motioned for the crowd to step back. She swung her leg and kicked him straight between the legs. The man flew into the air and landed on top of a cab nearby. "That's for insulting me, idiot." She muttered under her breath and squatted down. "Are you okay, boy?" She asked. He nodded. Then in a softer voice, she whispered, "Do you know anyone who is letting out rooms?" The boy nodded again and motioned for her to follow him. She grabbed Michael's arm and they followed him. She was eventually led to 221B Baker Street. A lady was in the kitchen.

"Are you the landlady here?" Michael asked.

"Yes, name's Mrs. Hudson. Why?"

"Are you letting out any rooms?"

"I'm afraid, sir that you are quite mistaken. There are no more rooms for rent. You can try the flat next to mine." The landlady said.

"Thanks."

Mrs. Hudson went back into her kitchen. Michael and Allie walked to the next flat and managed to get a room. Before sending their little guide away, Allie asked, "If I want to contact you and your friends, where can I find you?" The boy grinned and pointed towards the street. "My mates and I would be here." He ran off.

Allie smiled and followed Michael to their new flat. "I think that your time machine did not serve its purpose, but it has made it better!" Allie exclaimed. Michael looked at her in disbelieve. "What do you mean it doesn't work? We're in Victorian Era, Allie!" he told her. Allie shook her head sadly.

"We are in the Victorian Era, but it is not our Victorian Era. This machine of yours could travel between universes. Now look at it this way. Point 1, 221B flat's landlady is a woman called Mrs. Hudson. Point 2, that boy we met was of the Baker Street Irregulars. They are the only ones who beg on this street. Point 3, Mrs. Hudson said that the room is taken. This is the year 1893, during Holmes's Great Hiatus. Mycroft rented Mrs. Hudson's rooms. The final conclusion is that we are now living in the Victorian Era of Sherlock Holmes, Michael Elias Astoria." She stated. Michael could see that she was definitely in a temper. He gulped,

"Okay, so we are stuck in Holmes's world, and he is somewhere in France We can't possibly make Watson hand over his case files so we could read more mysteries. What should we do?" he asked, suddenly aware of the "dark aura" surrounding Allie. She smirked and began explain how she was going to get the files.

* * *

"You know, I think you are reading Holmes stories too seriously." Michael remarked. They were in Dr. Watson's room, dressed in cat suits. "Be quiet, Michael. We are here to get the files for other Holmesians, so it is for the greater good." Allie hissed. She slipped her hands around four journals, replacing them with 4 identical blank notebooks. Then she took a number of files from the metal cabinet. The two of them slipped out again. Watson would never know until he opened one of them to write a story, and that won't be until a year later.

"You know, Michael, I think we could be burglars for a change." Allie smirked once more.

* * *

A/N: Finish of story! I know that it is a little abrupt and so I would add a little filler chapter if I want. Sorry, looks like Holmes does not appear in this story at all!


End file.
